


Sweet little bird

by purplesmiles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, Confused Hyuuga Hiashi, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Hinata has anger issues and swears a lot, Hyuuga Clan-centric, Multi, No Uchiha Massacre, Queer Themes, Reincarnation, SI/OC, Self-Insert, Sibling Bonding, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Strained Relationships, Strong Female Characters, Team Bonding, Women Being Awesome, alternate team 7, i cant tag sorry i give up now, way more OC than self insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesmiles/pseuds/purplesmiles
Summary: "Hinata, no." Hiashi sighed, a headache already forming"Hinata, yes." she sniffed, crossing her arms in front of her.---where SI/OC is reborn as Hyuuga Hinata and is not impressed. Naruto may have been one of her favourite animes but she was NOT ready for this.no way.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Shisui, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Neji/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Shisui/Uzumaki Naruto, i tried going for different pairing this time haha
Comments: 88
Kudos: 587





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> don't bully me for starting to many books and i have too many ideas in my head.

“Hinata? Are you alright?” she heard someone saying distantly as she clutched her head, what did they mean by Hinata? 

The last thing she remembered was the feeling of overwhelming panic as they realised their plane was going to crash and there was no way of saving it. 

———

It had been a rough flight from Florida to Japan, Emily had been overjoyed to make it to the finals of the World Karate Championship in the 16-18 age group. It had been the first time in over a decade that the USA made it to the finals. Her family, her teacher, her friends, her state, her country, everyone was so proud of her. She had been training in Karate since she was seven years old. It had been her ‘true calling’ or as she liked to call it. Her father had just wanted her to find something she enjoyed doing and wanted her to know basic self-defence. Emily had a lot of issues, mostly temper issues.

He didn’t really expect her to go to those classes, as she had skipped the dance classes after attending them for a day. But after a week of attending, she refused to leave. Her parents had been overjoyed by the fact. Her teacher, Mr Calment, was a strict and no-nonsense taking teacher. He was in his early thirties and completely impartial towards his students, Emily had liked him since the first time she stepped into his class. She also loved the fact that she got to beat people up and get praised for it instead of scolded, it was a complete package. 

At first, Karate had been an escape from school, from problems and troubles. But as she grew up, she realised that this was what she wanted to do with her life, not sitting behind a well-paying desk job. Her parents were sceptical at first, she was their only daughter and Karate wasn’t something their country was well known for. It didn’t create a lot of opportunities for her. But she had worked hard, reached the interstates, and finally the global level. Everyone was happy and Emily was looking forward to participating in the final round. 

Everything was going well,  _ too _ well in her opinion, she should have known that life couldn’t be this perfect. It was almost surreal. During their flight, a harsh storm hit them and they had to change trajectories, Emily knew something was wrong, her gut feeling never lied. As the hours passed by, the winds grew harsher and the fuel supply was limited. All radios and compasses stopped working, there was no way of communicating to the airports, their pilot tried her best, to find a decent place to land, but it wasn’t enough. 

As she sat beside on her seat, she closed her eyes, sending a final thank you and goodbye to everyone she knew, her mother, her father, her best friend, her friends and classmates, her friends from the Karate class, her teachers, everyone she could remember. She didn’t say anything, she didn’t know what to say in a situation like this, she couldn’t process all this so quickly. It didn’t feel real. It was minutes later that the plane started jerking violently, they all had their oxygen masks on, and then the panic hit her, no, no, no!

She was too young to die, she was seventeen for god’s sake! Emily did not want to die right now. 

And then everything went black. She remembered the feeling of falling, of the brittle cold air of January, she couldn’t focus very well on anything, she fell. 

And then she woke up.

Memories that were not hers but still hers started filling her head, it was all too much, unknown but somehow familiar faces flashed before her eyes as she tried concentrating on her breathing. 

“Hinata, are you feeling okay? Wake up.” a male voice said in a yet again unfamiliar but completely known language and she opened her eyes, only to stare into the lilac pupil-less eyes. She did what anyone else in her place would have done, she screamed bloody murder and struck a swift strike to the man's stomach, one of her go-to moves. The man fell with a sound of surprise and she relaxed somewhat. That was too close for comfort. Her adrenaline faded and she closed her eyes, letting darkness envelop her once again. 

———

Hizashi was in a meeting with the clan elders alongside Hiashi when Hibari, a branch house member who was tasked with taking care of the little heiress, entered their meeting room frantically and informed them that the three-year-old child had fallen off her chair and wasn’t waking up.

They wasted no time in hurrying to Hinata's room, Hibari and Hizashi stood aside as Hiashi rushed to his daughter's side. Hitomi, Hizashi's sister-in-law was away on a mission. Usually, the main house members of the Hyuuga clan did not go on life-threatening missions, but with the Kyuubi attack having depleted their ranks three years ago, all Jonin of the village were expected to aid in missions. Hitomi's prowess and skill were too valuable to neglect. 

He heard his brother trying to wake Hinata who seemed to be in a lot of pain, when she did open her eyes they were unfocused for a second before they settled on Hiashi and she screamed,  _ loud.  _

Hizashi was a little surprised by this, Hinata was usually quiet and kind, much like Hitomi. Hiashi worried that she might not be able to meet the expectations of the clan elders. He had assured him more than once that she was only three and would grow into the role. He watched as the little girl yelled and jabbed a strike at his brother's tenketsu which sent him falling. The girl panted harshly and closed her eyes again, falling unconscious. 

He stood unmoving for a long moment before reaching his brother's side and helping him sit up, Hiashi was looking at his daughter with a mixture of shock, embarrassment and pride. He himself was stunned, he did not know their little heiress had been watching their practices. She had hit her father on the exact spot one did to bring their opponent the maximum pain but no risk of death. If the blow had been chakra infused... Well, it would have been difficult for Hiashi to explain to the clan why he needed to stay on bed rest for a few days. 

"I didn't... expect Hinata to be taking watching the practice spars so seriously," the clan head spoke slowly, as if he still wasn't over the shock of being taken down by a three-year-old. "I think she was having a nightmare, she called me a... stupid ghost?" he furrowed his brows and looked at Hizashi as if his brother would provide an explanation for this. 

"Hibari, put Hinata-sama to bed. She simply looks to be tired," Hizashi told the only woman in the room. Her eyes were blown wide and she was looking between them and the sleeping child repeatedly. Seemingly broken out of her trance by his words, she nodded and laid Hinata on the bed. 

"I see we have a budding prodigy in the clan," Hizashi told his brother as they walked out of the room. 

"Yes," his brother sighed, "It seems like we do." It was perfectly reasonable for the Clan head to be stressed by this fact, because while it meant the clan heir would be strong enough to lead the clan, it also meant increased pressure from the Clan Elders to speed up her training. He wondered whether his brother would give in to their whims or not. If Hinata would be able to survive under their scrutiny or not. Maybe for the first time, he felt thankful that his little Neji was not the clan heir. 


	2. Chapter 2

Emily stood in front of her 'father' with her arms crossed. Her father was the one and only Hyuuga Hiashi. Hyuuga Hiashi from  _ Narutoverse _ . God, was this a sick joke? Maybe once when she was fourteen years old she had hoped she could live in the world of Ninja's and learn all sorts of amazing martial arts but, what the fuck. And she was born as Hyuuga Hinata. Or rather, reborn. 

The girl who was strong but too kind to survive under the eyes of the clan. The one who had some character development all right, but ended up marrying Naruto and becoming a housewife. Great. Emily was  _ not  _ going to follow that life. Not a chance. 

What she can do is to change canon as much as she could. She should probably make a list of events she needs to prevent. And cross-check, did they happen or not? First of which being, 'Uncle' Hizashi's death and Neji's subsequent resentment of the main house. Emily liked Neji, once he got over his issues. And he was her  _ brother _ now. What is life even? She knew she was avoiding thinking about her last life, but how could she? She had everything she ever wanted and then boom, hello death. Her four-year-old mind wasn't equipped to deal with such heavy thoughts.

These people should kinda be grateful, they have someone who knows all that's going to happen in the next few years right in their midst. But Emily knows that no matter what world you are in, to have any sort of say in important decisions you first need to make a name for yourself. She worked hard to be known as Emily Stevenson, and she'd work twice as hard to be known as Hyuuga Hinata. Her birth as the clan heir gave her a lucky boost towards achieving that, rest she'd have to do on her own.

She had taken to watching her fellow clan members duel, their Gentle-fist style was largely based on Baguazhang, which she was proficient in. What she needed now was muscle memory. And to accommodate the fact that she would have the Byakugan. That was probably the only thing she was excited about at this point. Having a 360 vision and ability to see the flow of chakra was a big cheat. That brings her back to the present. 

"Why not?" she asked with a frown, her voice is too soft for her liking. Seems as if Hinata wasn't used to speaking at loud volumes. Well, that'd change now. 

"You are too young," Hiashi said sternly. Even though he wanted his daughter to become more sure in herself and less shy he wasn't about to let a three-year-old start practising katas. They will wait for another year. He wasn't sure of the sudden change his daughter had gone through some time back. When he tried subtly asking her she said it was a bad dream that showed her how tough life is. 

A child, saying that.

"I'm going to complain about you to Neji,  _ he _ has started his Katas," she said and turned to walk away, leaving him standing there. Neither Hiashi nor Hizashi had ever turned away from their father until they were dismissed. Who tells someone they're going to go and 'complain about  _ them _ ?' He knew how to be strict with training and clan rules, but how does one correct a child for being rude? Or disrespectful? He doesn't think any Hyuuga child has spoken to their parents this way. He doesn't know the protocol for this. Maybe he'd leave her be for some time. Whatever nightmare she had must be particularly bad. Yes, that's it. 

\---- 

"And then he said 'you are too young' as if one year is going to make me old enough!" Hinata rambled to Neji, trying her best to imitate her father as the other boy listened to her. He was supremely uncomfortable, not knowing whether to agree with Hinata-sama or defend his clan head. He had known Hinata-sama only for a few days, and she always seemed to be loud and angry. He wondered if this was how Hiashi-sama was when he was younger.

"Hiashi-sama must have his reasons." He replied finally. 

"Ugh, you're so boring Neji. What do you do for fun around here?"

"Fun?" he tilted his head, Emily-no Hinata, internally thought about how cute mini-Neji was. 

"Yeah, y'know, like, playing or something?" she waved a single hand in front of her carelessly. 

"...I train," he said after a second. She wanted to both pinch his chubby cheeks and throw herself in the pond. What kind of five-year-old does not play? Granted, growing up Emily was a pretty moody child, but even she went to the park to ride on swings, or played with her toys at home. 

Damn emotionally stunted children.

"Great, I'll take you to the park someday," she hummed and he nodded, knowing better than to disagree or point out they couldn't leave the compounds alone. That would probably send the girl into another rant. 

"Hello, Neji-kun, Hinata-sama, what are you two doing today?" Hinata turned to look at the new person in the grounds, Hibari Hyuuga. Hinata's babysitter and full-time bother. That woman did not know when to quit. When Hinata had refused to start learning tea etiquettes this woman had been horrified, Hiashi had asked her about the reason for her refusal and she had told him 'I'm going to be the clan head someday, why would I be serving someone tea?' Her father did not know how to respond to that. Apparently, Hitomi, the mother she had yet to meet even after months, had taken all these lessons before. But she had been being groomed to be the Clan head's wife, not the  _ Clan head. _ Hinata seriously did not understand the weird-misogyny of this era. 

On one hand, gender did not play any role in the selection of heads and leaders, nor the lifestyle of Shinobi. One the other hand, women who gave up their jobs after getting married or having children were confined to being housewives. At least, in her chosen profession it would make no difference. But this woman, Hibari, was a civilian and did not understand that Hinata was not going to be her definition of 'perfect, delicate Lady.' 

"Good morning, Hibari-san, Hinata-sama and I are just talking," Neji replied and Hinata frowned, what is up with the 'sama' anyway. Not that she would dare mention her displeasure about the fact in front of this annoying sod. 

"Ah, Neji-kun, your father was searching for you, I think I saw him in the main house last? You should go and see what he needs," she said gently and the young boy nodded and bowed before leaving. 

"Hinata-sama, why don't we start to practice writing Kanji today?" the woman asked her and Hinata finally looked at her, eyeing her carefully. "Are you sure? If you're gonna give me another lecture on proper behaviour I will jump off the roof," that was probably not the right thing to say judging by the horrified face the older woman was making. She wasn't about to take it back though. 

Learning Kanji did sound good, she remembered English of course, and the little bit of french she had learnt in school, but she had no idea how to write in Japanese. "Fine then, sounds cool, can we go to the park later?" she asked, she wasn't stupid, she knew that children weren't supposed to leave the compounds alone, especially unsealed branch house members. The caged bird seal was disgusting and inhuman, it was also on her list of the top ten things she wanted to change in the future. 

"Of course, Hinata-sama, let's start right away," the woman genuinely seemed relieved that she had agreed to co-operate with her. She felt a flash of something like guilt for giving the other such a tough time but it was quickly replaced once they started learning. Why the fuck does Japanese have more than one alphabet? She learnt they have three completely separate sets of characters, called kanji, hiragana, and katakana, that are used in reading and writing. Hibari was patient with her as she went over the basics, explaining everything and showing her how to form the letters, it was, overall, a very good lesson. 

They continued this for an hour before they took a break, in which Hibari agreed to take Hinata to the park. She observed the streets of Konoha keenly, for the first time regaining that incredulous feeling of being in the  _ Naruto  _ world. The shops, the buildings, it was everything she'd seen on her laptop before, and now she was getting to see it in real. Overwhelming. 

Some elderly couple were having problems carrying their bags and so Hibari went to help them, leaving Hinata on the swing and telling her to stay put. Hinata was absently swinging herself, lost in thoughts when two other kids entered the park and approached her. 

"HEY LOOK! IT'S THE WEIRD GIRL WITH MONSTER EYES!" one of them yelled and pointed at her. She froze for a moment, remembering watching something like this in the anime, if it was as she presumed-

"What are you doing 'ttebayo? Go away before I beat you up! I'm training to be a ninja y'know?!" and there was it. Naruto himself. Oh my god, of course, THIS IS THE NARUTO WORLD EMILY YOU FUCKING IDIOT.

"Hah, like you're a ninja! My kaa-san told me you're a monster and to stay away from you, maybe I should teach you a lesson." he retorted and when he attempted to hit the other boy, she  _ moved.  _ Her hand met his stomach in a bruising strike before he could make sense of her movement. He cried out in pain and fell on the ground. "You better think before you speak bastard. Take your friend and leave," she spat the remaining idiot who was standing there frozen. "Oh, and you'll be hearing from the Hyuuga clan for this, attacking one of their children wasn't the smartest thing to do," she added and the boy scurried away, taking his friend with him. Hn, a bunch of losers. 

"WOAH! THAT WAS SO COOL DATTEBAYO!" a voice shrieked and she turned to look at Naruto properly for the first time.  _ Naruto, her absolute favourite character who never gave up and was a ball of sunshine.  _

"Yeah, I'm going to be a ninja too," she replied with a grin.

"So cool. Ninja's are the best," he nodded sagely. Hinata couldn't keep the smile off her face. 

"Hinata-sama! Are you okay? I heard a commotion-" Hibari exclaimed as she ran into the park, her eyes shifting to Naruto and narrowing. Hinata could feel the boy wilting even before she said anything. "You must stay away-"

"Hibari-san, this is the person who saved me from the two boys who were picking on me for my eyes," she said before the other could continue. Hibari's expression changed from distaste to somewhat surprised, but she could still see the hesitation on her face. 

"Whaaat? But you totally kicked their ass all on your own! I didn't even do anything 'ttebayo," he said and Hinata sighed. "You still stood up for me, thanks for that. I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm going to be the Hokage one day, and then no one will bully others because I'll beat them all up!" he exclaimed and pointed a thumb to his chest. 

Hinata beamed, "Cool. You're my new best friend. Do you wanna meet my cousin? He wants to be a ninja too," she offered, wanting the boy to have at least one full meal, he looked far to thin for his age.

"Hinata-sama, you should get Hiashi-sama's permission first," Hibari sighed, long used to the girl's antics. 

"Fine, let's go and ask father then, you wanna come, Naruto?" she asked the boy in question. He looked a little but wondrous and awfully hesitant. "I don't... adults don't usually like me 'ttebayo.." he murmured and Hinata's heart clenched at the uncharacteristically sullen boy. Even Hibari's eyes softened at that and she gave another sigh.

"Very well, we should head home, It's getting late," she replied but Naruto still looked a little awkward.

"Let's race home, if you can't beat me I'm gonna become the Hokage before you!" she yelled and dashed towards the compound. Naruto stood still for a few seconds before running after her.

"WAIT, HEY! I DONT EVEN KNOW WHERE YOUR HOUSE IS DATTEBAYO!"

\-----

Hiashi stood in the porch of his house, looking down at the two children standing in front of him, smiling and entirely ignoring his unimpressed gaze. He turned to look at Hibari, who was assigned to be Hinata's teacher and guide, but she was pointedly looking away towards the trees, seemingly observing the damage left on the trunks by children who were starting practising the Gentle Fist.

He turned to look back at his daughter, who had ceased talking to the blonde boy and was looking up at him with crossed arms, a habit he noticed she had. He turned his gaze to the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, Minato's son. He was dressed in poorly kept clothes and looked at his daughter as if she was god herself. He knew the civilians and some clanless shinobi scorned him for being the host to the Bijuu that took so much from the village. He probably didn't have anyone to show any care to him. 

Hinata was like Hitomi in these things, quietly kind. And as far he was concerned, the Hokage had forbidden anyone who was close to Minato from approaching his son, he didn't say anything about their children approaching them. Perhaps Hitomi would be glad to see her friends son without any restrictions. Kushina was her friend, just like the redhead Uzumaki was almost everyone's friend. And the boy, Naruto Uzumaki was the son of two S-class ninja, destined to be strong himself. It was in his clan's favour to have powerful allies. It wasn't his personal feeling interfering, of course,  _ surely.  _

"Clean up and come for dinner, both of you. It's good to meet you Naruto-kun, thank you for standing up for Hinata," he would have a talk with those civilians insulting their heiress and the Byakugan later, he reminded himself. 

He watched as both children raced to the washroom and wondered, When was the last time someone ran through those corridors? When did the main house ever hear childish laughter? When was the last time anyone of them was allowed to be a child? When would his fierce young daughter's spirit finally break under the expectations of the clan? Would he be able to make a choice between his family and the clan as a whole? 

For now, he just wanted to enjoy a moment of peace with his child and her new friend, maybe he should invite Hizashi and Neji for dinner as well, his brother had always been better at socialising than him after all, yes that seemed nice. He wished he could see his wife soon, but alas, she would probably be away for another month before coming back. He dismissed Hibari and turned to enter his house. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll proofread this later i promise

Hinata met her mother, Hyuuga Hitomi, on a cold December evening. The woman had just returned from a long, S-rank intel-gathering mission and her father had been waiting in anticipation all day while she was at the Hokage's tower for briefing. It had been a month since she met Naruto, and the said boy was a common presence in the Hyuuga household by now. Many of the branch house members did not like him, he was too loud and unmannered for their usual standards. Hiashi never paid them any mind, so Hinata was okay with it as long as they remained polite to her friend. 

Another thing she had noticed was that her father, Hiashi, was nothing like the anime had portrayed him to be. Or rather, he was nothing like that  _ yet. _ He was strict and while she admitted he did not know how to act like a typical loving father, he never made her feel unloved. She had also never seen him using the caged bird seal to fry someone's brain. He was mostly always joined by his twin in whatever he was doing, and he didn't take missions unless they were the highest priority S-rank requests from the Hokage himself. 

Hinata could guess what changed him in the original timeline, Hizashi's sacrifice to protect the Byakugan, and Hitomi's death just a few months later while giving birth to Hanabi. She never had a twin, but she knew that losing them was like losing a part of yourself. And her father and uncle were very close. In only a few hours of seeing him interact with her mother, she could see that they loved each other very much. So yes, their deaths would've broken him, made him paranoid about losing more family, leading him to push his children to be stronger and stronger. There was also the issue of the clan elders, they were rigid and cold, complete asshole conservatives. They would have never let him have an 'unworthy' heiress, and without the support of his wife and brother, he would succumb to their talks. It wasn't exactly hard to figure all this out when you knew the original future  _ and  _ the clan as it is now. 

What she had to make sure of now was to prevent Hizashi's and Hitomi's death. She hoped she would be able to. She loved her uncle, and she just met her mother but she already loved her too.

\----

According to Hiashi, his wife had taken their daughter's sudden change in attitude the smoothest. She had only laughed when he expressed his thoughts to her and said that growing children are shaped by their experiences, maybe something happened that made Hinata more outgoing. Not that anyone was complaining. Hitomi was a bit surprised when instead of just Hinata, a little blonde had also joined them for dinner. He could see her sombre expression when she regarded Kushina's son and he held her hand under the table. The boy himself looked nervous at meeting another adult, but when Hitomi smiled and patted his head, promising to make ramen sometime next week, he brightened up again. 

Even Hinata seemed relieved at this, his daughter had long realised that people weren't always kind to her new friend and had taken to shadow him wherever he went. He was a little disturbed about that but Hizashi had waved away his concerns and said that she was just making friends so he supposed it was okay. It was also nice to see Hinata, Naruto, and Neji huddled up together almost every day, the little trio was as close as siblings are. He wondered if that would change when Neji was branded with the seal, when he realised his value would never compare to the main branch no matter how strong he was. The clan elders had very subtly already pointed out that their heiress was getting too emotionally attached to the person who's supposed to be her 'protector' and could very well die in her place in the future. 

Would he hate them for sealing his fate? He knew Hizashi had, even if his brother never talked about it. He had hated their father and the elders for separating them so early in life. Hiashi was only six when one of the clan elders had used the seal to beat his brother into submission. He might only be minutes older, but that was his little brother they had tortured. Hiashi couldn't forget the vacant  _ angry  _ look his brother had for weeks after the event. He could only pray that the same fate wouldn't fall on their children. 

Maybe the next generation would be different from theirs. 

Hinata's fifth birthday came by in a spur of activities. It was twenty seventh of December, only a few days after Konoha and Kumo had drafted a peace treaty. She knew it was only a cover and their representative would try to kidnap her while the Hyuuga clan housed him. It was also supposed to be the day Neji was sealed. What she hadn't known was that the sole reason their clan head had offered to house the Kumo representative was to delay the event, after all the Hyuuga wouldn't perform the ceremony in front of foreign nin. Her respect for her father certainly increased when she got to know this. Only a few days more and she'd be able to make the first major change to an alternate reality she now lived in. 

\----

Hitomi dressed Hinata in a light purple coloured kimono on the day of her birthday. She liked it, it was easy to move in and warm enough for the harsh weather. Naruto was also wearing an orange kimono that he seemed to love, considering his excited fluttering around the house. Neji was not there yet and was supposed to arrive later with his father once the 'party' started. All the clan heads and their families were invited for the Hyuuga heiress' fifth birthday party. She knew it was a political play more than anything, but she didn't mind it at all. There was good food, her best friend, her parents, and her cousin who'd be coming later, it was more than enough for her. 

She went with her father and mother to greet the various heads and their families who'd arrived already, her father seemed a bit suspicious that she was being perfectly polite but pleased nonetheless. Hinata was getting impatient slowly, Naruto was off with Neji who had come sometime earlier and she didn't have the patience to deal with the clan politics anymore. But she kept it carefully concealed until her eyes landed on the Uchiha matriarch, Mikoto Uchiha, who was speaking with her mother by a table. Behind her was a tiny Sasuke and a less tiny Itachi, who looked a little uncomfortable. Oh right, by this time the Uchiha had already been shunned from the village to the point where they only kept to themselves. In about three years, the ten-year-old shy boy in front of her would be forced to massacre his own clan to save the village and his clan's honour. She hadn't thought this far yet. Now was as good as a time as she would get without being suspicious. 

"YOU!" she pointed at Sasuke who yelped and hid behind his brother. Mikoto looked away from Hitomi to gaze at her and Hiashi almost sighed, he figured that this day would be an exception and things would go smoothly (if only he knew). 

"You're gonna be the third member on our team," she declared to the raven who slowly came to face her. 

"Huh?" 

She was having a little bit of trouble adjusting to this cute little Sasuke and not the bloodthirsty revenge-driven teenager she associated him with. 

"Genin teams. My best friend and I are going to be on the same team, I'd prefer Neji as the third member but since he's a year above us, it's going to be you," she explained earning equally amused smiles from both their mothers. 

"Me?" Sasuke questioned before straightening up, "Hah! I'm going to graduate at eight just like Itachi-niisan, and you can't choose your own genin team stupid!" he retorted and then paled, seemingly remembering his manners and shying away from his mothers look. 

"If you want to graduate early you better start training too. And I know that,  _ stupid _ , but team assignments can be manipulated. C'mon, I'll introduce you to our third member and my cousin," she replied and dragged him away by his hand. In his surprise, Sasuke did not think about getting permission from his parents or the fact that he didn't agree to this yet. 

Watching their children's retreating backs, Fugaku and Hiashi looked at each other. The Uchiha looked confused while Hiashi just waved his hand dismissively as if it would blow the strange encounter away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone,
> 
> HAPPY DIWALI!!!!!!!!!  
> to those of y'all who don't know, it's a festival of lights that is celebrated by the Hindu people all over the world. I hope you guys are having a great day/night. Please share your thoughts about the chapter and suggestions/requests for the upcoming ones.


	4. Chapter 4

After the unexpectedly enjoyable birthday party, Hinata's mind was reeling with a hundred separate things. Seeing a young innocent Sasuke had reminded her that there were other problems outside her clan. There were about three years before the Uchiha massacre. She doesn't know if she'll be able to do something to avoid that, but how can she do nothing when she  _ knows _ about the future? Maybe small changes could help. But  _ what? _

Between all these thoughts of Hanabi's birth, Neji's sealing, the Uchiha massacre, Danzo's meddling, Orochimaru's experiments, the Thirds tardiness, Obito's general craziness, she had honestly forgotten about her own 'kidnapping'. Don't ask her how. 

_ These amazing self-preservation instincts are really showing.  _

It was only when the festivities were over and everyone was in bed that she remembered that she forgot something. When a masked Kumo shinobi entered her bedroom through the window she almost groaned. The man was obviously not prepared for an awake, and somewhat talented five-year-old and underestimated her severely. 

"Excuse me, did Tou-san send you with my blanket, the purple one?" she asked, rubbing her eyes 'sleepily'. The man faltered in his steps, and preferring not to cause a commotion as other clan members would come in immediately if they heard any disturbance, nodded hesitantly. "Oh, you can keep it on there," Hinata pointed at a random corner of the room and the foreign shinobi turned away to that side, Hinata could see him pulling out a syringe of what was probably a sedative out of his weapon pouch. Wasting no time she hit him from the back on one of his main Tenketsu that had him yelping in pain. 

"Are you an idiot? I wouldn't know my  _ own _ clan members?  _ You didn't even have a blanket you fuckward! _ " she yelled and mercilessly attacked him, her frustrations getting the better of her. This went on for a minute or two before her mother and father burst into the room. 

"Hinata...?" 

She looked towards the door at her mother, panting furiously, her hair hanging around her face in a way that was unbecoming of a Hyuuga. Her father was looking at the other man on the floor with hard eyes, and back at her with... relief? She looked at her mom and seeing her concerned expression had her bursting into tears. The constant stress and overthinking she had been doing for the past few hours had been too hard on her young body, plus the physical exertion right now. 

"Oh, Hinata, are you okay?!" Hitomi asked as she hugged her daughter while Hiashi went to examine the imposter in the room. "Isn't this the cloud representative?" he asked his wife, taking in the beat-up form of the cloud ninja. 

"Yes. I believe so, to think they'd try something like this right after the treaties.." she trailed off, eyes bright with anger. 

"Stupid jerk face dumb idiotic moron," Hinata yelled into her mom's chest, sleepiness overtaking her body as the adrenaline faded off. "You did well Hinata, it was our responsibility to make sure the children are safe in the compounds." Hitomi ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, her little girl falling asleep once she knew she was safe. 

"We'll hand him over to the Hokage," Hitomi told Hiashi as he tied up the foreign ninja, who had fallen unconscious from the pain. 

"She's going to be a prodigy, even amongst the main branch generations," Hiashi said as he took his daughter from her mother's arms, holding her face close to his chest. All his life he's been told to discard his emotions, but today seeing his only child safe and sound in his arms was a reassurance he desperately needed. Hitomi understood that, and even close to nine months pregnant, kept a tight hold on the rope holding the tied shinobi. 

They stood for a moment more, before Hiashi left Hinata with Hitomi and took the cloud nin with him to the Hokage's office. This was going to be a tough meeting. 

______________

Hinata stood outside the door where a clan meeting was going on, listening to their hushed voices. Strange, her father wasn't present for it, and neither was uncle Hizashi. She thought of moving forward and continuing on her journey to find Naruto who had hidden himself somewhere in the house because he didn't want to eat his vegetables. 

"You will do it!" a sharp voice spoke loudly and Hinata stopped. 

"P-please, Akane-sama, I can't, H-Hitomi-sama is our clan lady." a young male voice shakily replied and there was a moment of silence before cries of pain could be heard. Akane Hyuuga, a clan elder, as far as she knew was present. 

"Are you ready to understand now? You branch members are supposed to serve the clan, not individuals. Hitomi will have given two strong heirs to our clan, her continued presence is only going to make them soft. Hiashi too is hesitant to train the heirs properly. Hinata gasped as the realisation of what was happening dawned on her. This person was planning to kill her mother, and for what? Caring about her children. Was this the reason she died in the original timeline? 

"I c-can't, I Can't!" the other person yelled even as she heard him fall to the ground. The Cursed Seal, this horrible monster was using the seal to torture him. 

"I have all day, you will listen, the easy way or not." And then there was more screaming. Hinata ran away from there as fast as she could, aiming straight for her father's study. When she opened it, he found that not only he, but his mother and uncle were also there. 

Hiashi sighed as his daughter banged open the door. "Hinata, we do not break and enter." Hizashi, sitting opposite to him snickered. This was usually when Hinata made a weird remark or laughed along with him, but when he looked at her she was silent. 

"Dad, I need to talk to you." 

Dad? She never called him 'Dad'

It was always 'Tou-san' or 'Father'. 

This felt more.... personal. "Y-yes, Hinata? What is it?"

"Alone, please."

Hiashi looked at her expression for a moment before getting up and following her to the hallway. He wondered what was so important. If it was another bid to speed up her training he would deny it. The pace they maintained was obviously enough for her age. 

He couldn't have ever guessed what she told him a moment later even in his most bizarre dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to those who read it, I'm finally starting to work on the next chapter for 'all these voices in my head'. I know it's been a long time but I've been focusing more on my lighthearted fics the past month but now I'm ready to think again hehe. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter!! please leave comments <3
> 
> edit: also please suggest some good Naruto fanfics on ao3 or Wattpad. I'm literally running out of things to read :((  
> I


	5. merry christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a bunch of omake's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! I wrote these snippet thingy's as a christmas present for y'all. Hope you enjoy and have a VERY HAPPY CHRITMAS!!!

**_ 'The Punishment' _ **

"That's about it, I've had enough of Team 7. One more fuck up and I'll disband your team for ONE WHOLE YEAR!" Tsunade yelled banging her fist on the poor desk, causing a large crack to appear on it. Again. 

"But Baachan team 7 is the best-"

"SHUT IT YOU BRAT!" she yelled and the blonde Uzumaki pouted. It wasn't  _ their _ fault that the last client had been an asshole who kept riling Sasuke up and being a pig to Hinata. He deserved to get his luggage thrown into the river. 

"Tsunade-sama, we  _ are  _ the team most requested for missions." Sasuke pointed out, which was a fair argument she couldn't disagree against. Still, their team's less than professional behaviour wasn't excusable. 

"We'll stop making trouble if only you give us missions our team deserves. Not  _ C ranks _ ." Hinata sighed, leaning against the door for support. She'd been working on some new technique last night and probably forgot to sleep again. 

"I would, but as a genin team, that's all you're qualified for."

On cue, the two members of his team glared at Naruto. He almost pouted in offence, it wasn't his fault he had to go on a three-year-long training trip with Jiraiya. It also wasn't his fault that his stupid (amazing) teammates refused to take the chunin exams without him. Not at all. Before he could open his mouth to defend himself Tsunade cut in, 

"But, I will give you another chance. I'll give you a C-rank mission. Complete is  _ cordially  _ and I'll allow you three to enter the next chunin exams." she explained and all three of them brightened. They could do a C-rank, surely. 

"SHIZUNE! GET THE CLIENT" the blonde woman yelled and a few moments later the client walked in, in tears. 

"Mrs Tamaki, I heard you had requested for an... information gathering mission? she asked sceptically as she read over his documents. Those were usually B-ranks. 

"Yes. Hokage-sama! I have the utmost urgent need to know this, or I fear I might die." the woman broke into sobs. All three genin paid attention to her now. 

"What is it you need to know?" she asked politely. 

"I fear that my husband doesn't love me anymore. He isn't cheating on me with someone specific but.... but he may be interested in other w-women, how can I live knowing that?" she cried some more oblivious to the open surprise of everyone in the room. "I just need to know he isn't interested in anyone else," she added. 

Tsunade now seemed close to exploding, "Mrs Tamaki I'll have you know that my shinobi aren't for-" she cut herself off as she took in the amused faces of team 7 and the look in her eyes changed to one of mischief. "Actually, I have the perfect team to complete your mission. Rest assured that we'll find out." she finished with a barely concealed smirk. 

All three Genin felt dread pooling in their stomach. 

.

"This is stupid. Why do I have to do this?" If Sasuke were any less of an Uchiha Hinata would say he's whining. 

"Because my eyes give away my heritage," she answered as she applied a light layer of eyeshadow on her friend's lids. 

"Naruto could do it." he tried and she snorted. 

"He would blow our cover under a minute. We can't afford to lose this mission." she hummed in reply and continued dolling up the Uchiha. He opened his now yellow-tinted eyelids as she stepped back to take in her work. Sasuke was wearing a yellow Kimono, a pastel colour with a brown wig. They completely avoided any Henge and genjutsu since the man they were targetting was prone to recognising chakra usage. He had soft eyeshadow and highlights on, with cherry painted lips. He looked amazingly fucking pretty right now and if Hinata didn't know about his pining for her cousin she'd totally consider trying to woo him. 

Or maybe not.

That'd be a little weird. 

"Stop staring at me," the Uchiha mumbled with an irritated expression but his rosy cheeks gave away his thoughts. It wasn't like she and Naruto didn't know that he liked dressing up occasionally. Irrespective of gender stereotypes. 

"You look beautiful, bet Neji would think so too," she added cheekily and dodged the flurry of weapons her comment bought her. 

"Shut up you insufferable woman," he said and stormed away like a spoiled princess. She chuckled again. 

Now it was time for them to confront the target. Peaking behind from a tree, she saw Naruto signalling a go ahead and moved closer to see Sasuke already in a conversation with the target. She channelled chakra into her ears to hear the conversation better. 

"I see. Thank you so much for helping me." Sasuke played his role well, giving a bashful bow to the merchant who was grinning good-naturedly. Hinata did not think this was the face of a man who'd cheat on his wife. But then again, you never know. 

"A-ano, I suppose you're married but I'd like to say you're a really kind man." Sasuke averted his eyes and 'blushed.' Hinata would honestly whistle right now if it wasn't for maintaining their cover. 

"AHAHa." the man gave a full belly laugh. "Thank you. I'm sure you will find someone who you care for soon," he answered cheerfully. 

"I wish it'd be someone like you..." Sasuke pushed further and the man finally seemed to catch a hint. 

"Ah," he said awkwardly and held Sasuke's palm with both his hands. "Miss you're a very kind and beautiful lady but I need to make it clear that I have already given my heart to my amazing wife. I couldn't ever go on without her and I'm sure you'd find someone to light the path of your life as well." he explained gently and Sasuke kept up his act of 'shy, love-struck lady' and wished him pleasantries. 

Huh. Guess their client had nothing to worry about. 

Apparently, Naruto had the same thought, as when they met up at their spot his eyes were glistening. "They love each other so much! I wish I'd get to have that one day." he sniffed and you rubbed his back soothingly as Sasuke shrugged out of the Kimono and removed the wig. 

"You will. If anyone deserves it, it's you," she said honestly and he grinned. 

**_ "Why is it that the first time in my life I've been rejected is by a middle-aged man? That doesn't even sound right." _ ** Sasuke grumbled and all of you laughed. 

Safe to say, no teams were disbanded and no marriages ruined. 

______

**_ "Uchiha Jealousy" _ **

Hinata was having a good day. Sasuke was out of the village with his father for some clan business and Naruto was volunteering at the orphanage today. Everyone else was busy with their own stuff as well. She was lying down on one of the higher branches in the tree at the Uchiha compound. She liked doing this a lot during winters. The warm sunshine mixed with the feeling of a safe and green place was heavenly for detoxifying. 

"Good evening." she heard him murmur as he took a seat beside her. Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke's older brother. They had become something resembling friends way back when trying to avoid the Uchiha massacre. It'd been almost eight years since then. 

"Good evening, whatcha up to?" she asked lightly, bringing her arms up to stretch and sit up. 

"Nothing much. My team is on a break, things have been relatively calm for some time," he answered and she hummed in reply. 

"Hinata...." he started after some time and she looked at him as a sign to go on. Itachi was the perfect example of controlled emotions, seeing him hesitating to speak for a new experience. "Yes?" she pushed further when he didn't reply. 

"I was wondering.... um, who would you most likely accept as a future partner from the Uchiha clan?" he asked  _ extremely _ hesitantly and Hinata blinked. 

Future partner as in boyfriend?

Was this some weird dick-measuring thingy she didn't know about?

Deciding that if there was one person who wouldn't ask such questions, it would be Itachi, she shrugged and looked towards the sky.

"Mhm. I guess Shisui," she replied and thought she imagined the strange pained sound she heard in response. Turning to look at the Uchiha, she almost laughed at the comical expression he was wearing. 

"What?"

"He's charming. Handsome. Curly hair, pretty eyes. Sometimes can be funny, he's a fun person." she elaborated with another shrug. Not that she'd actually date Shisui, it was just the most likely answer. Plus she had a feeling that Naruto would be the one chasing after the said Uchiha. 

"So you'd like to be with a.... fun person?" he asked after a second and she nodded. 

"I see. Thank you for your time. I hope to see you again soon." he said and got up, walking back towards the residential area. Weird. Though, to be fair, Itachi had always been kind of mysterious. There was another person she'd have mentioned beside Shisui, but she wasn't going to tell Itachi why he himself would be the perfect partner in her eyes. That'd be weird-er. 

Shaking herself out of random ass thoughts, she continued relaxing under the bright sun. 

.

Somewhere on a mission in Kiri, Shisui shivered at a sudden bad feeling crawling up his spine. What did he do wrong now?

.

Mikoto was in the Uchiha main house, ironing her Jonin uniform when her oldest son walked into the room with a .... hair curler? 

"Itachi?" she asked curiously and the said boy refused to meet her eyes. 

"Mother, do you think I'd look good with curls? And maybe some eye-makeup? he asked, a blush rising on his cheeks. 

"Also, how can a person be a 'fun guy'?" he inquired furthered and Mikoto smiled wide. Oh my, seemed like her child was finally experiencing a crush. She hoped it was a good person. 

.

Sasuke took a double-take at his brother as he sat down to eat dinner. Itachi-niisan was wearing his hair down, letting it fall in soft curls at the back and had eyeliner on. Figuring it was from some mission he'd been on, he dismissed it. Only later remembering his aniki's team was on a break. What had that been about then?

______

**_ "It's a merry Christmas" _ **

Sasuke and Naruto had a plan. It was the twenty fifth of December, also a day their friend loved ever since she'd been a child. Both of them walked to the Hyuuga compound along with Itachi and Shisui carrying the now empty bags, which some time ago were full of toys and sweets. Every year on this day, Hinata went to the orphanage to donate goodies to the children. Unfortunately, this year she'd caught a cold and didn't go in the fear of making the other children sick. 

Naruto and Sasuke were more attentive than she thought and took it upon themselves to go to the orphanage, with the other two Uchiha joining them. Now they took with them a single bag full of candy and cakes and gifts for everyone. 

They entered the Hyuuga compound and were joined by Neji who wrapped an arm around the youngest Uchiha. " _ Merry Christmas," _ he whispered into his boyfriend's year in English. A language that only four people in their world understood. Another something Hinata had taught them from a young age. 

Sasuke leaned into the embrace with a soft happy smile on his lips. Both Shisui and Naruto were happily wishing people, most of whom seemed confused about this 'Christmas' thing, though they replied politely, albeit very confusedly as the Hero of Konoha and Shisui of the Shushin went around wishing them. 

Ignoring the other's lost in their own worlds, Itachi made way into the Hyuuga household, greeting the clan head politely with a full bow before making his way to his girlfriend's bedroom. He knocked and waited as Hinata opened the door. 

Dressed in comfortable nightclothes, she wore a red cap of some sort (something she had personally made) and smiled when she spotted him. 

" _ Merry Christmas." _ he copied Naruto's and Sasuke's words and she smiled wider. 

" _ Merry Christmas _ " she returned and pressed her lips to his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, merry christmas to everyone!!
> 
> please leave comments and have a great day thank you <33


	6. Chapter 6

After seeing Hanabi for the first time Hinata could finally start to understand why Uchiha Itachi would betray his clan and threaten the village all to keep his little brother safe. Emily never had siblings, cousins, sure. But no one she shared her daily life with. Seeing Hanabi, so,  _ so _ little and fragile was both exhilarating and frightening. Because what if for some reason her little sister didn't survive in the harsh shinobi world? Technically, he knew that Hyuuga Hanabi was strong and an excellent ninja, but this little baby? She can't even lift a spoon to her mouth. Hinata would have to protect her, and that's what she swore to do. 

Due to her meddling, her mother was alive, her uncle was alive, Neji was still unbranded, if only for the ruckus the betrayal of a clan elder bought. She was glad. Due to the stressful childbirth, her mother and sister had stayed at the hospital for a whole week. Her father had been in and out of the house, and it was her uncle who kept her and Neji company most of the time. Sasuke and Naruto visited often too, the latter more than the former. 

When they finally came back to the clan compound, with little Hanabi in her mother's arms and Father standing beside her with a happy look in his eyes, she was finally able to give a sigh of relief upon knowing everything was truly okay. 

"Woah, little baby," Naruto mumbled from beside her as they leaned over the crib her sister was sleeping peacefully in. 

"So little, right?" she replied back, ignoring the sigh from Neji or amused look from Hanabi's new nanny as they peered over the crib. 

"Was I ever  _ that _ little? I don't think so..." he called out, and Hinata snorted, clapping her hand over her mouth to reign in her chuckles. She didn't want to wake the baby. "Naruto, Hinata, let's go. Hanabi-sama needs to sleep, and the Uchiha are here I think," Neji said and both of them nodded, Hinata gave Hanabi one last look before following the other two outside the room. Since Sasuke and they had become fast friends, he was going to come over anyway. Figuring that Hanabi was from the main branch, she would be introduced to the Clan business soon enough, her parents invited the Uchiha family for dinner. 

"SASUKEE" Naruto yelled as soon as he spotted the raven, who was standing beside his brother holding his hand. When his eyes met the blonde he waved and after a nod from Itachi separated from him to join the 'kids section.' 

"Hey, Hinata, Neji-san, dobe." he greeted as he sat down and put his legs inside the warm comforter like everyone else. Hinata, Naruto, Neji and Sasuke were sitting in a different room while the adults plus baby Hanabi were in the adjacent room. 

"Itachi, you're  _ ten _ , go sit with the children." they heard Mikoto's voice from the hallway. 

"But mother-" the Uchiha heir's protests were cut off as whatever the Uchiha matriarch said convinced him to join their room. 

"Hey, Itachi-niisan!" Naruto greeted as he started peeling an orange from the basket on the table. 

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Itachi replied, "Hinata-san, Neji-san." he added and Hinata waved at him distractedly, more interested in making sure Naruto didn't get the messy hands from the orange on the blanket. 

"Dobe. You should bring a plate." Sasuke scoffed and Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. Seeing the opportunity there, Itachi stood up, "I'll get one for you, don't worry." he said and skedaddled out from the room. Everyone with Social anxiety raise your hands!, Hinata smiled at her own thoughts. 

"So, Sasuke, today we're going to take an interview to see if you're fit to become a member of team 7 next generation or not," Naruto said in his most serious voice and Neji facepalmed. Sasuke blinked and looked at Hinata for translation. 

"We were serious when we said we would like you to be the final member of our team." she shrugged. 

"I  _ told _ you, you can't choose your own teams!" he protested and Hinata sighed, pulling an empty diary and a pencil from the drawer behind her. "Look," she said and wrote Genin Team Placement on the top in big letters. "The teams are selected by the Hokage on the basis on the skill, teachers, sometimes politics, and the team members relations," she said and wrote each point along with it. 

"First let's come to skill, the most predictable and easiest to manage." she started and wrote Top Kunoichi, Top Shinobi and Dead Last underneath it. "I will be the top Kunoichi and Sasuke the Top Shinobi. Naruto gets to be the dead last," she said and Naruto nodded. Sasuke looked at them confused, Naruto, catching on the question, elaborated. "Look teme, as much as I would like to beat you, academy scores are based on a whole lotta written tests, and also chakra control, which is gonna take me some time to master since I have too much. Also, it means, I have time for pranking and stuff," he said and laughed at the end mischievously. 

"You can't, CAN'T RIG THE ACADEMY!" he replied and pointed a finger at them, Neji nodding from behind him. The older Hyuuga had already heard this plan once and wasn't the most impressed. 

"Oh shut up, it's called manipulation, we're going to be shinobi, call it practice." Hinata countered and the boy quietened down. 

"Anyway, next coming to teachers, we need to convince whoever is our academy teacher, especially in the final year, that we're going to be amazing as a team." she said and wrote down, 'Convince teacher' beneath this sub-topic. Seeing that Sasuke had no complaints, she moved on. "Next coming to politics, usually Hyuuga and Uchiha aren't put on the same teams but then, usually Hyuuga and Uchiha don't make friends. So we might have a chance here," she said with a shrug. "Last is team relations, I don't think we have much to worry about here, we just gotta let people know about our teamwork." 

"Hinata stop saying 'gotta' it's 'have to'." Neji said even as everyone ignored him. He wondered where did their Heiress catch the common street tongue, probably Naruto. 

"Okay. You think I'll be able to become the Top Shinobi?" Sasuke asked in an uncharacteristically subdued voice and Hinata looked at him,  _ she knew _ he would be but she didn't know how to convince him. 

"You'll have to. If we want this to work," she replied instead. Wonder where Itachi was, Naruto had already finished his orange. 

"Fine." 

"See, I knew you wanted to be with us teme," Naruto giggled and Sasuke flushed, "Shut up dobe, I just want to avoid the fangirls," he said and Hinata snickered. That probably won't change in any universe. 

"OKAY, NOW THE INTERVIEW!" Naruto yelled and clapped his hands together dramatically. 

"The first question, will you agree to have ramen for every team dinner, lunch and breakf-" he was cut off by Hinata who smacked the back off his head. 

"Meanie." he pouted and scooted closer to Neji. Hinata stuck out her tongue at him before going back to Sasuke. "Are you interested in learning a new system of codes? It's only for our team and can't be spread," she asked and he nodded. 

"You're gonna have to put in effort because this will be  _ hard _ ," she stressed and he scowled, "I can do it," he said. 

Hinata pulled out a scroll from the same drawer with the English Alphabet written on it, it had A-Z along with the Japanese sounds they make and numbers from 0-9 along with their Kanji version. She opened the scroll and placed it in front of him, "This is the first step. You have to learn it in secret, even Itachi can't know." she said and he picked it up. "Okay, you made this?" he asked and looked at her and she nodded, "With a lot of help from old scrolls and Naruto's creativity." that was entirely not true. This was completely English from her previous life, but she couldn't say that. 

Naruto had already started learning about the Alphabet along with Neji with her, so he was already on words like 'cat, bat, dog.' The kindergarten stuff. Sasuke was a little late, but with his Sharingan, he'd be able to learn it very fast, when he gets it of course. 

"I will learn it," he promised and tucked the scroll in his pocket. Hinata just hoped he'd be able to do it without anyone else knowing. 

"C'mon, let's go and give out team plan to Auntie Hitomi." Naruto said and picked the paper titled 'Genin Team Placement'. Hinata and Sasuke followed him and so did Neji, hesitantly. 

"Shh!" she shushed when they reached the door. All of them pressed their ears to the door to eavesdrop. 

"-and since our children seem to get along, we can draw up a contract." Fugaku Uchiha's voice carried over outside. Contract? 

"It will only be an official document, once they reach the age of sixteen, they can annul it. It's mostly for having better clan relations." Mikoto added and there was silence. 

"While I agree Sasuke and Hinata get along very well, a marriage contract, even one just for show, isn't something I can just agree on," Hitomi replied. 

"And she won't agree," Hiashi added, knowing very well how disobedient Hinata tended to be in her best moments. 

"A marriage contract? You're gonna marry the teme?" Naruto 'whispered.' Both Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other for a moment before she shook her head. No way. Sasuke copied her. Of course, considering everyone inside the room was a seasoned Ninja, they didn't miss Naruto's 'whispering'. Their cover blown, Hinata opened the door and the four children stepped in. 

"I will jump from this roof if I have to marry Sasuke, even if it's only on paper," she said with crossed arms and the two Uchiha adult's eyes widened in surprise. Sasuke looked shocked for a moment before nodding, "Me too." When he looked at his father he backtracked though, "I m-mean, I don't want to." Hiashi didn't even have the decency to act surprised, he already knew it. 

Surprisingly, the silence was broken by Mikoto who seemed to be holding back laughter, "Well then, this topic is closed." she said. Hinata took the paper from Naruto and handed it to her father, "We came to give this to you. OKAY NOW BYE!" she said and quickly exited the room before the awkward atmosphere became even more suffocating. 

"You'd really jump from the roof than marry me?" Sasuke asked in slight offence as they walked back and she turned to stare incredulously at him. Bitch you're literally five, is what she wanted to say but held her tongue. "Yes, not just you, anybody," she said and he nodded. 

"I think Hanabi's in her room now, wanna see?" she asked and all three of them made way upstairs while Neji decided to sit and work on his English words some more. 

______

"This is.... very well thought off," Fugaku said as he read the Genin Team Placement plan in front of them. 

"Hinata and Naruto have been working on it for a really long time, I'm surprised Sasuke fit in so quickly." Hitomi smiled fondly. 

"Kushina would've loved this. Seeing children preparing for teams instead of trying to survive in wars." Mikoto added, her smile wistful. 

"What we can do for her now is to take care of Naruto like she would've done for any of our children." It was surprisingly Fugaku who said this. He had been the most reluctant to interact with the little boy, considering the rumours about their clan. But actually meeting him was different. He was such a striking replica of Minato with all the stubbornness of his mother that it was impossible to just ignore the Uzumaki.

"Yes, it is." Mikoto smiled at her husband and held his hand under the table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!! 
> 
> i know im late but hope y'all had a good start this year. my final term exams are approaching so updates may be slower than usual, Maybe. We don't have the timetable yet but i want to start studying because im so scared. DNKBEL this is what you get for not paying attention in online classes all year. 
> 
> i have a general outline for this fic but im currently hitting a block so there's going to be a timeskip in the next chapter (most probably) 
> 
> If anyone has any ideas/suggestions for the future chapters please please please share with me!
> 
> i also started reading manga for the first time and im liking it!! I read 'at the end of the road' and really liked it. also started 19 days and im almost done with BJ Alex too ehehe😳✋🏻 
> 
> so if anyone had any recommendations for more of them, drop in the names :))
> 
> Have a great day and stay safe <3

**Author's Note:**

> TIMELINE (in reference to Hinata)
> 
> Kyuubi attack - the year she was born.  
> Hyuuga Hizashi's sacrifice and Neji's cursed seal - when she was five years old  
> Uchiha massacre - when she was eight years old
> 
> PLEASE NOTE:  
> these events may or may not happen in this story, this is just a general idea of when they should have happened if we left canon untouched. 
> 
> .  
> .  
> anyway, please leave comments <3


End file.
